


amsterdan

by Iittlesparkle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iittlesparkle/pseuds/Iittlesparkle
Summary: Dan feels like he cares more about people than people care about him. During their visit of Amsterdam, Phil decides to show him otherwise.Or the story inspired by Dan and Phil's instagram stories on June 1st.





	amsterdan

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : I do not know why Dan tweeted what he tweeted, I decided to use it in this story because it felt wrong not to but it's just my interpretation !

As soon as Phil woke up, He felt a different energy. All around him in the room but mostly in his chest. Yet, nothing changed during the night, Dan was still here next to him and all around him, holding him close and snoring in his neck and when he opened his eyes, he didn’t notice any shift in the room’s layout. But still, it felt different to wake up in Amsterdam.

Dan started stirring beside (around?) him and Phil couldn’t help the smile that creeped on his face while watching his boyfriend wake up. Dan was always so endearing while half asleep, he made the cutest sounds and rubbed his eyes like a tired toddler, which he mostly was.

“Morning Dan” He only got a bear like grunt in response, but it made him giggle more than anything.

They decided the night before to spend the day visiting the city, but it was still early and they deserved a relaxing morning: the tour was kind of exhausting. So, here’s how they found themselves on their bed, watching an Australian bake off with dutch subtitle. Well, Phil was watching while Dan was still half awake, his head laying on Phil’s lap and struggling to keep his eyes open while Phil played with his curls. Dan eventually opened his eyes for good and said in a half-whispered voice:

“Did you see my tweet yesterday?” Phil felt his chest tighten. He did see the tweet about how Dan was always thinking about other people more than they did about him, and he purposely avoided the subject.

“Er, yes I did.”

“I can see you care a lot about how I feel then.”

“Dan.”

“What?”

“We already talked about this. Your thoughts at one am aren’t always true, in fact most of the time they’re not, and posting them on twitter isn’t the best idea, too.”

“So, you don’t think that’s true? Am I just a bloody drama queen?” Like he predicted, Dan wasn’t pleased to be contradicted.

“No Dan, I don’t. People care about you, I care about you. Sometimes they just show it in ways that aren’t as noticeable as yours but they do anyway.” Phil purposefully ignored the drama queen part of his answer because yes, he was, but no, he didn’t like to hear it.

“Don’t know.” When Dan launched the “don’t know” thing, it meant he, in fact, knew Phil was right. Still, Phil wasn’t okay with Dan feeling bad all day, and so he decided to make him feel like the most important person in the world, after all, today was different.

-

They began their visit of Amsterdam by a walk on the Amstel. The river definitely seemed clearer than the Thames, and Dan definitely seemed calmer than this morning. They weren’t talking much, both taking as much of the landscape as they could. Like always, their pinky were touching, just barely, a way for them to hold hands without really doing so. Even after all this time, it was still the most comforting thing.

At some point, while they were crossing a pretty little bridge, Dan stopped to take a picture of the river. Phil was entranced by the scene before his eyes, despite its simplicity. But how could he not, with Dan and his pretty curls and his penguin-like jumper, biting his lips while trying to get the best shot. And so, Phil decided to take a picture too, but with something (someone?) more on it, and yes, Phil was aware he was a living “He thought the view was pretty but I thought he was prettier”.

“are you taking a picture of me?” Dan asked, an eyebrow raised as he turned around.

“yes, you’re pretty.” The blush spreading on Dan’s face confirmed he made the right decision.

-

They walked for a while longer and quickly got lost in the Amsterdam’s street. They hadn’t meant to but they didn’t regret it, it’s the best way to visit a place, finding all the secret places where nobody ever went.

The buildings looked so different here, reinforcing the good-strange feeling Phil got this morning. They too, were strange-good. Dan wasn’t shutting up about the architecture, using fancy words Phil didn’t understand and he probably didn’t either.

“do you see these facades? It really is something else don’t you think?” He wasn’t actually waiting for an answer, two seconds later he was already babbling about drawbridges or something. Phil was just nodding along, smiling to himself because his boyfriend really was extra, but he loved it.

-

“Dan I’m hungry. And tired.”

“You do realise you’re worse than a child, right? At least children shut up in their sleep.”

“I do not talk in my sleep.”

“I’m scared you do, Philly.” He just grunted in response, but quickly dropped the grumpy mood when he spotted a nice little cafe on the river.

“We should go there!”

“Yeah, okay” Dan replied, rolling his eyes but still following Phil in the direction of the café.

They settled on a terrace table and ordered a cappuccino each. Dan was quiet again, and Phil wondered if it was because of the tweet again. They never did that kind of things but because today was today, he took Dan’s hand and squeezed a little. Just then, the waitress brought their orders and he didn’t drop his hand like he’d usually do. Dan raised his eyebrows a bit but Phil could see the hint of a smile on his lips.

They did eventually let go to drink their cappuccino, and Phil started laughing at Dan.

“What?”

“you’ve got foam on your lip.” It wasn’t that funny, okay, but seeing Dan trying to be serious with this on was the most endearing thing to Phil. Dan immediately went to take it off but Phil quickly grabbed his wrist.

“No wait a sec! It’s cute I want to take a photo.” He succeeded to make Dan blush for the second time today.

-

They decided to end their little tour of Amsterdam by a boat ride on the Amstel. Phil was a bit anxious because he was easily seasick, but Dan was jumping around in excitement and he couldn’t refuse, could he?

They got on the boat and it was okay, the boat was quite small and he didn’t feel as sick as he did on big ships. It was also okay because Dan was right in front of him, looking in his eyes and it felt intimate in a way he couldn’t even explain.

“Thank you” Dan suddenly said, waking Phil from his daydream.

“For what?”

“Today… I understand what you meant now.” Phil didn’t ask what, he didn’t need to.

“You know I’ve always acted this way?”

“Yes, but I never paid attention.” He was looking at his feet, but he was smiling again, because now he knew how much Phil thought about him.

They enjoyed their last moment visiting by having some meaningless chat and taking some more picture of the city and of each other.

“Oh my god Phil this one looks incredible you need to post it.” What really caught Phil’s eyes about this picture, was how fond he looked, and how he wasn’t even looking directly at the lens. This time, it was Phil’s turn to blush.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this, i'm sorry about the typos did some editing but it's not betaed
> 
> you can find me on twitter : @clouddaniei and tumblr : weird-flowers (i'm not really active on here)


End file.
